<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're okay by EbbaTriesToWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343612">We're okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite'>EbbaTriesToWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booker | Sebastien le Livre-centric, Fluff and Smut, Idk know how to tag, Intimacy, M/M, Showers, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“We can’t lose you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t lose you either.” he gasps out and opens his eyes to look at them earnestly, “But we’re all here now. And we’re okay.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We are.” Nicky and Joe say in unison and it makes all three of them chuckle. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Joe.” Booker says after a beat of silence, “Can you please-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please what?” Joe says with a smirk and twists his wrist once, forcing another moan out of  Booker, “Tell me what you want.” </em>
</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The act of getting blown up and the subsequent intimacy that follows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He is covered in blood and grime. His hands won’t stop shaking no matter what he does and he’s embarrassed that the only thing keeping him from spiraling into a full fledged panic attack is Nicky’s steadying grip on his wrist. It’s tight enough to leave bruises but it’s comforting nonetheless. Booker briefly wonders if the other man is aware of how his nails are digging into the soft skin of his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever the roles are reversed Booker feels completely detached, unable to control the way he’ll desperately grab onto whatever part of his lovers that he can reach. Only a month ago, had Joe been shot with a shotgun. It had blown off part of his neck and it had taken nearly half an hour for him to wake up, and another half hour before he could speak. Booker had clung onto him for the whole time, his clothes soaked with Joe’s blood as he sobbed and searched for any sign of life with his hands, unable to open his eyes. Even if he had been able to open them, he’s sure he wouldn’t have been able to see clearly through the tears muddling his vision. He’d only been able to calm down once Joe regained his voice and was able to assure him that he was okay with gentle words of comfort. But really, Booker has no idea what he’d actually said but the sound of his voice alone had been enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks he and Nicky are similar in that way. When he’d came to only an hour earlier, it had been to Joe’s angry shouting and Nicky’s anguished face streaked with tears. When they noticed he was back with them, Joe had gripped his hand, letting him squeeze it whenever the pain became too much, whispering soft words in his ear as he rubbed his thumb in soothing circles across the back of his hand. Meanwhile, Nicky’s hands had traveled across his body to assure himself that Booker was truly there and slowly healing. He hadn’t stopped crying until Booker had reached up to touch the side of his face gently, wiping away the tears he could reach with his trembling fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m okay.” he had whispered and Nicky nodded, leaning into his touch ever so slightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, his fear still lingered, otherwise he wouldn’t be stowed in the backseat like this while Joe drove them home. In the past, Booker had taken Joe’s calmness after something like this happened as a sign that he did not love him as he loved Nicky but he knew better now. Joe’s feelings are dramatic </span>
  <em>
    <span>- passionate -, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they burn hot and fast but he is able to reel them back in better than both Booker and Nicky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker is pulled out of his musings by the car lurching to a stop and he feels cold when Nicky lets go of him to get out. It takes him too long to realise he should get out too and it spares him from needing to fumble with the handle since Joe opens the door for him. He wraps his arm around Booker’s waist when he stumbles out, the world tilting ever so slightly but it doesn’t matter when Joe’s body heat seeps into his side as he leads him inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s sat down on the little bench they have in the hall and Joe helps him out of his shoes, gripping his ankle for a fleeting second before getting up from his kneeled position to toe off his own shoes. Nicky hovers in the doorway, staring at the two of them with a look in his eyes that Booker’s can’t quite place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He catches his own reflection as Joe ushers him into the bathroom and nearly flinches at the sight of himself. The parts of his face that aren’t covered in blood - or has bits of burnt flesh and skin stuck to it - is shiny with sweat and he realises the panic might be closer to the surface than he’d thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky steps in front of him, effectively obscuring his vision, and it’s a welcome sight when he gives him a gentle smile. He reaches for the hem of his torn up shirt and Booker readily raises his arms, letting him pull it over his head. Joe has the shower started by the time Nicky has gotten Booker’s pants and underwear off and he has him quickly sit down on the toilet seat to take his socks off as well. It shouldn’t feel as intimate as it does, not with how disgusting and dirty he is, but it still does. It’s only cemented further when he sees that Joe has stripped as well and holds out his hand for Booker to grab. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An ugly, prideful, part of himself wants to tell them he can do this himself, that he’s not weak enough to need help. But a stronger part of himself wants it, and he knows that they want to help, that they want to take care of him. Booker smiles and links his sweaty hand with Joe’s warm one and lets himself be pulled up and forward. It might be sad that he once wouldn’t have allowed this, but he’s proud that he’s gotten past the wall that he’d built himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In reality, it was demolished by Nicky and Joe’s combined effort, but he's proud nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm water instantly eases the tension out of his stiff muscles and he lets his head drop to rest on Joe’s shoulder, drinking in the sensation of having him so close. The shower is almost too small for two grown men and Booker is pretty sure that none of the water is hitting Joe. He almost feels bad, since he must feel cold without it, but Joe doesn’t say anything. All he does is rub Booker’s back, waist, arms, until finally letting his hands rest at the back of his neck and it makes Booker reluctantly peel his head back to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky says something over the sound of the spray of water and Booker sees that Joe says something in response but he can’t make out any of the words spoken. How could he when Joe’s lips are so close to his? Booker licks his own lips, they’re chapped and dry but he doesn’t let it stop him from leaning forward to kiss Joe. It startles him a little but he’s quick to kiss him back, squeezing the back of his neck before bringing one hand to cup his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker is by no means a small man, but when Joe kisses him like this, so gently and softly, caressing his skin with the small movements of his fingers, Booker feels tiny. He feels fragile and he had never once thought that it was a feeling he’d enjoy, but he does. It makes him feel safe but only because this is Joe. And if Nicky was there, he’d feel the same way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe pulls away and Booker can’t help but pout, “Let’s not get distracted.” Joe scolds, but there’s laughter in his voice and he’s smiling in that seductive way of his, “If you’re not too tired after we get you washed off I’m sure Nicky would be happy to kiss you until you drop.” he runs his thumb across Booker’s bottom lip, “As would I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take you up on that.” Booker promises. When Joe doesn't step back, or remove his thumb, Booker licks it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastien.” Joe sighs, probably meaning to reprimand him but it doesn’t quite work with the way his breath hitches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be good.” Booker says with a smirk and Joe rolls his eyes with a chuckle but when his eyes land back on him, they’re dark and hooded. It makes Booker’s smile widen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe takes a breath to steel himself and then reaches for the shampoo. He presses his fingers against Booker’s forehead to make him lean his head back and fully soak his hair. He lets his mouth fall open and to rinse away the taste of blood and ash that’s gathered on his tongue, remembering at the last second to turn his head so as to not spit it out on Joe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe grabs hold of his shoulders to turn him around and then he pushes him down, “You’re too tall.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker grins as he kneels down on the tiled floor. He sighs deeply when he feels Joe’s fingers starting to massage the shampoo into his scalp and he lets his head fall forward when they brush across his nape and Joe gets the message loud and clear, as if he had spoken it aloud. He massages the back of his neck in a perfect blend of gentleness and thoroughness, making the last of the tension bleed out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his eyes at a particularly firm press of Joe’s fingers in the spot where his neck meets his shoulder and he’s greeted by the sight of red tinged water pooling underneath him. It makes his breath catch in his throat, there are bits of flesh and dirt floating in the thin layer of water, flowing until it’s gathering over the drain. He gags but is unable to tear his eyes away, the phantom pain of his skin burning and pieces of metal piercing through organs and bones alike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-ooker! Book!” a voice calls out for him but it sounds far away and close at the same time, “You’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An arm wraps around him from behind as a hand gently covers his eyes. Booker takes a shuddering breath, focusing on the sensation of Joe’s body against his, focusing on the calluses of his fingertips resting on his temple and the feeling of his chest rumbling against his back as he speaks words of comfort that Booker can not hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stay there for a while, letting the water wash over them as Booker gets his breathing back in control and starts feeling his body as it is and not what it had been a few hours ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Booker whispers, bending his arm to pat the arm wrapped around his chest, “I want to stand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to look at Joe, but for some reason he can’t make himself say that. Joe seems to understand though because after he helps him stand he makes him turn back around to face him. There’s a small, comforting smile on his lips but there is unmistakable concern in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” he says again, voice more steady this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe nods once before grabbing the soap and starts rubbing it across his skin, not missing a single nook or cranny. Somewhere in the back of his mind something is screaming at him to be embarrassed for needing Joe to do this for him but, frankly, he’s too tired to muster up any other emotion than the natural feeling of contentment that embraces him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s done all too soon but Booker finds he doesn’t really mind when he makes them switch places so that he can quickly wash himself down. Joe naked, running his hands up and down own body, is always a welcome sight, although he’s a bit too methodical with it right now in Booker’s humble opinion. He’s getting cold though, standing outside the spray of the shower and getting out and wrapping himself in a towel is a relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe leads him into the bedroom and neither of them bother getting dressed, instead making sure they’re properly dried off before sitting down together with their backs pressed against the headboard. Booker scoots down a little bit so that he can rest his head against Joe’s shoulder and the older man drapes the covers over their legs. He moves to wrap his arm around Booker’s shoulder but Booker stops him, grabbing his hand to fiddle with his fingers, running the soft pad of his finger tip across his knuckles and then twisting his hand so he can trace the lines of his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Nicky’s voice comes from the doorway and Booker looks up, managing a small smile and giving him a nod in response, “I made you some tea.” He sets two cups on the bedside table on Booker’s side, bending down to press a kiss to his cheek and then chuckling when Joe whines, he kisses his own hand and then blows it in Joe’s direction with a teasing smile, “I’m gonna take a quick shower and then I’ll join you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please hurry.” Booker says softly and Nicky promises that he will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs one of the cups and hands it over to Joe once Nicky leaves and they sit together, sipping their tea, shoulders pressed against each other, drinking in the warmth of the beverage and each other’s presence. Joe silently hands his cup back when he’s half done with it and Booker places it on the bedside table along with his own cup and turns his face to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to take you up on that offer now.” he says with a grin and Joe smirks in response before leaning forward to press their lips together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker’s lips are still chapped and rough but Joe’s are smooth and warm and the other man obviously doesn’t mind since he licks at his bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Booker happily lets him. He reaches up to cup Joe’s face, scratching slightly at his beard in the way he knows he likes. Joe pushes his arm between the headboard and Booker’s back to grip him at his waist, tugging at it in a silent command that Booker of course follows. He clumsily pushes the covers aside to sling his leg over Joe’s and presses himself as close as he can without it being uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They keep kissing each other, one second it’s just little pecks and teasing licks at each other’s lips and the next, they’re biting each other and letting their tongues dance in a desperate manner. It’s messy and wet and completely perfect. Booker loses himself in it, closing his eyes and letting his hands travel aimlessly over the expanse of Joe’s chest and neck and shoulders and arms and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can reach. Joe does the same to him and it makes tingles spread across his skin and he can already feel himself growing hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker doesn’t realise that they aren’t alone until the bed dips behind him and he feels Nicky’s breath fan the back of his neck before he presses his lips against his skin. Peppering kisses across his shoulder blades and down his back before coming back up to nip at his neck. Booker shivers and he can feel Nicky smile against his skin.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Are you cold?” Nicky asks teasingly, “I know something that could warm you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He punctuates the statement by placing a hand on Booker’s ass and squeezing it. He pulls away from Joe with a yelp and any notion of being ashamed by making such an undignified noise is wiped away by the way Nicky and Joe’s laughter mingles in the air around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Joe says once he stops laughing, “let’s get you warmed up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happens quickly and Booker blames the fact that Joe and Nicky have known each other for so much longer that they’re able to pull it off, but they manage to knock him over and onto his back in a swift motion. They kneel above him, eyes hooded with lust and lips pulled into smirks that undoubtedly mean Booker will be more than a little warm by the time they’re done with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Nicky says and leans down with his elbows on either side of Booker’s head to kiss him, “I’m so glad you’re still with us.” he whispers against his lips and Booker is reminded of what happened earlier that day, “Want to take care of you.” Nicky says before kissing him almost desperately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Joe is running a hand along Booker’s side and although he can’t see it, Booker is sure he’s touching Nicky somewhere as well. “Don’t know what we’d do without you Sebastien.” Joe says and grabs onto his upper arm firmly, “You’re not allowed to leave us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker doesn’t want to stop kissing Nicky but he turns his face to the side anyways to dislodge their lips, “I’m yours.” His voice is husky and he smiles at the way Joe’s gaze darkens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ours.” Nicky practically growls, and then he’s kissing him roughly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker still doesn’t understand how Joe and Nicky could have been willing to let him join their relationship when they’re both so possessive of each other. Andy once said they must be decendants of dragons - he still hasn’t figured out if she was fucking with him or not when she said dragons were real -, with the way they view the people they love as treasures that are only </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It has worked well in Booker’s favour though, once he realised they looked at him in the same way they looked at each other, all he has to do is say he’s theirs and they’ll do practically anything he asks for. He doesn’t claim he’s any better though, whenever he thinks of either of them the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoes in his head.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky pulls away, lips swollen and shiny with saliva, “What do you want us to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch me.” he says breathlessly, painfully aware of the throbbing between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a bit of a shuffle as Joe reaches into the drawer of the bedside table to grab the lube and Booker leans his head back, closing his eyes, letting himself catch his breath. He hears someone squeeze out some lube and there really is nothing he can do to stop the embarrassingly loud moan from escaping once a slick hand wraps around his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” Nicky’s whispers right in his ear and Booker realises he must have laid down beside him, “Use your words Booker.” he orders when he takes too long to respond, too caught up in the pleasure of being stroked so slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” he gasps, hips jerking up involuntarily, “So good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only me and Joe are allowed to do this to you.” Nicky says and his tone is a confusing mix of soft and demanding that Booker can’t even begin to understand when the hand around him starts speeding up, “You’re not allowed to leave us.” he echoes Joe’s words from earlier and Booker nods in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared us today.” Joe says and the hand around his cock tightens just enough to teether into being painful but still remaining on the side of being pleasurable, “We can’t lose you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t lose you either.” he gasps out and opens his eyes to look at them earnestly, “But we’re all here now. And we’re okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are.” Nicky and Joe say in unison and it makes all three of them chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe.” Booker says after a beat of silence, “Can you please-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?” Joe says with a smirk and twists his wrist once, forcing another moan out of  Booker, “Tell me what you want.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me.” he gasps, squirming when Joe still won’t fucking move, “please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Joe says and moves his hand up and down his shaft a few times, “since you asked so politely.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his hand off of him and wipes it on the sheets, gesturing for him to turn around and Booker does, getting onto his knees and elbows with practiced ease. The bottle of lube makes a squelching noise and even though they’re all centuries old, they laugh at the sound. But Booker’s laughter is cut short when he feels a finger trail down his crack until it reaches his hole. He shivers at the sensation but forces himself to relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The slicked up finger nudges inside of him slowly and it’s already driving Booker mad. He sees a thigh out of the corner of his eyes and reaches out to grip at it, tugging slightly to make Joe come closer. He, of course, does, laying down so they can face each other, smiling comfortingly at him as he runs his hand up and down Booker’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just relax.” he whispers softly, “We’ll take care of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky’s finger is completely buried inside of him by then and he starts pulling it back out slowly and then pushing back in. The sensation is weird but it feels so good too, especially when Nicky curls his finger just right when he’s fully inside him and Booker lets out a breathy moan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you.” he whispers to Joe, “Want you.” he says loudly, hoping Nicky will understand that it’s directed at him, “W-want you.” he groans, squeezing his eyes shut when Nicky prods at his hole with two fingers, “Want y-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe cuts off his begging with his lips and Booker moans. The angle is slightly awkward but they make it work and it’s a great distraction because somehow it makes Booker relax enough for Nicky to get both fingers inside of him and start stretching him in earnest. It feels good. Joe is still rubbing his back and his lips are gently moving against his, not trying to deepen the kiss any, just being there. Booker feels small again all of the sudden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock is achingly hard and he wants desperately to touch himself but then he remembers how good it feels to cum while being fucked and he resists the urge. He wants something though and he pulls away from Joe for a moment, hoping Joe will know what he wants even when he doesn’t know himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicky,” Joe says with an amused tone, “I think our dear Booker has forgotten how to speak, what are you doing to him back there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Nicky says causally but he thrusts his fingers in harder and faster, making Booker tremble all over as he moans, “I guess he’s just extra sensitive today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker tries to form words to dispute it but it’s as if he’s lost all ability to form coherent sentences. He’s heard the term “fucked stupid” but he’s never thought it could happen before he even had a cock inside of him - he will be the first to admit that he becomes rather dumb each time they have sex, but it’s usually towards the end of it, when he’s fucked out and becomes a babbling mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must really be losing it because he didn’t even notice when Joe settled himself in front of him with his back pressed tightly against the headboard, his dick standing proud and hard only a few centimeters from Booker’s face. Booker looks up at him with a silent question and Joe rolls his eyes at him before he nods with an expression that clearly says </span>
  <em>
    <span>as if you need to ask for permission.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker is happy for something to put his mind to because he’s unable to control his drifting thoughts. The familiar taste and scent of Joe is comforting and he takes him in his mouth as far as he can before starting to bob his head, getting him wet and sloppy. He grips at Joe’s thighs as Nicky keeps scissoring his fingers inside of him and grinds back against him slightly, hoping he’ll understand that he can add another finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe grips his hair suddenly and Booker stills, running his tongue across the underside of his dick for a moment before looking up to lock eyes with Joe and he takes him until his tip meets the back of his throat. And then, he hums, taking great satisfaction at the way Joe’s grip tightens in his hair and how he throws his head back in pleasure, a moan slipping past his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-” he gasps, pulling Booker off of him by the hair, “Nicky is it okay if I fuck him first?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Nicky says, sounding almost disinterested and it sends a spike of heat to Booker’s nether regions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He always loves when they do this, talk about him as if he isn’t there, as if he’s just something they can share with each other and that he has no say in it. Of course it isn’t true but Booker likes the idea of it nonetheless and Joe and Nicky do as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe doesn’t let him keep going down on him and shuffles down the bed to watch Nicky opening him up, massaging his lower back as he showers him in gentle praise. Booker leans his head down and bites the pillow to muffle his moans as Nicky fucks him with three fingers, curling them in a way that makes Booker see stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the lube bottle squelch again and Nicky pulls his fingers out and they’re quickly replaced by the head of Joe’s cock nudging at his hole. Booker’s mouth opens in a silent scream as Joe pushes himself inside, burrowing himself to the hilt and stilling for a few seconds, letting Booker adjust before he slowly pulls back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thrusts into him with an agonizingly slow pace and Booker grinds back on him, trying to urge him on, wanting him to fuck him harder. It takes a few minutes before he seems to lose control and he starts thrusting into him at an almost animalistic pace and Booker doesn’t even bother trying to stifle his groans. Each thrust rubs against his insides perfectly and Booker’s orgasm is building too quickly for him to keep up and his legs give out from under him when it hits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe follows him down but he doesn’t keep fucking him as roughly, instead grinding into his until Booker can feel him spill himself inside of him. He stays still for a while, breathing heavily as lays on top of Booker. His weight on him is comforting but Booker’s dick is trapped underneath them, sensitive and smeared in his quickly cooling cum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe pulls out and Booker feels his seed trickling out of his hole and it’s ridiculous but it feels like an award. He’s still catching his breath when Nicky and Joe help him turn on his back and he blinks lazily up at them, a dopey smile on his lips that’s answered by pleased smiles on both of their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want you.” Booker mumbles, looking at Nicky and the older man chuckles even as his brows furrow in concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” he asks, running his hand across Booker’s trembling thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” he nods and tears gather in his eyes at the idea of Nicky rejecting him, “Please.” he begs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Nicky smiles and reaches up to grab a couple pillows, “Lift your hips for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Booker does and it feels like he’s run a marathon when he finally gets to lay his back down on the pillows. Nicky pushes his legs up so they’re pressed up against his chest before quickly grabbing the lube and slicking himself up, shuffling forward on his knees and pushing his dick into him slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Booker whispers, a stray tear slipping down his temple. Joe is quick to wipe it away, leaning down to kiss him deeply as Nicky starts thrusting lazily into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Joe says and the softness of his tone is enough to make more tears gather in his eyes, “You’re doing so good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you.” Booker says, unable to control the way his bottom lip quivers, “Love you both so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Joe says and kisses him again, “More than you can imagine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky forces Booker’s legs down so that he can lean forward to catch his lips in a kiss as well, “Love you so much Booker.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps fucking him slowly, peppering Booker’s face with kisses as he does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-” Joe says from where he’s laying on his side beside them, “You’re both so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As are you, my love.” Nicky says with a gasp that tells them he’s close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicky-” Booker says sharply, reaching up to grip at his upper arms, “fuck me harder.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky stills for a second, looking at him as if he’s searching for any reluctance on his part and it makes Booker smile. It seems as if that was enough for Nicky because he quickly starts thrusting into him hard and fast, chasing his orgasm and Booker’s cock twitches against his stomach as Nicky hits his prostate with each thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a shaky hand he reaches between them to touch himself and he spills across his stomach and chest right as Nicky’s thrusts stutter. Nicky pulls out quickly and starts jerking himself off, his cum splattering onto Booker, mixing with his own seed and he feels utterly filthy in the best way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky falls down on his side, making it so Booker is bracketed on both sides by the men he loves more than anything else in this world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should have used condoms,” Joe comments after a while, “he’s all dirty again”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prefer this type of dirty.” Booker mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dibs on showering with him this time” Nicky says with something fond coloring his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of getting up makes Booker shiver in discomfort and his eyes struggle to stay open, “Too tired.” he mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, my love.” Joe whispers, stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers, “You deserve to rest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He supposes that he does and so he stops trying to keep his eyes open and he feels Nicky press a kiss against his neck and he’s pretty sure someone said something but sleep is already pulling him under. They’ll tell him when he wakes up if it was something important. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! </p>
<p>Tumblr:<br/><a href="https://ebbatriestowrite.tumblr.com/">EbbaTriesToWrite</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>